


You Are My Shooting Star

by va1k7ri3



Category: Glee
Genre: Brittana dynamic, Comforting, Cuddling, Death, F/F, Generally sad, Gentleness, Grief, Grief Management, Heather Morris suffering, Heather morris - Freeform, Heya, Lots of Crying, Made this while crying, Naya Rivera is an angel, Naya rivera - Freeform, Promises, RIPNayaRivera, Sad, reassurance, this is helping me cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va1k7ri3/pseuds/va1k7ri3
Summary: Naya returns from the dead as an angel to comfort Heather one last time.
Relationships: Heather Morris/Naya Rivera
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	You Are My Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because it's helping me cope with Naya's passing. I just imagine this would help me and others to read this. I can't imagine how HeMo is feeling right now and I don't even know how to explain this because it sounds self centered, but: I wrote it because I wish she could come back and tell me this. It hurt so much to find out about her going missing, and then recovering her body, and all the tributes and things and I've been really really struggling with coming to terms with the fact that she's really gone. I'm crying typing this. I cried for days after she went missing and more the day they found her body. I write to release the mounting emotions in me that I can't get out otherwise and this one was a lot of them in one go.
> 
> So here's this. It comforted me, and I hope it comforts you too. We need just a little relief and peace in the turmoil of everything happening. 
> 
> Naya Rivera, you are loved, and so, so missed. Fly high, angel.

Heather sat on the couch, aimlessly flipping through the channels on her TV and sobbing. She had turned her phone off and left it on the coffeetable, ignoring any messages or calls. The piercing pain in her chest hadn't gone away for hours, and she just wanted to breathe normally.

She'd found out the news just this morning, and it knocked the wind out of her. Not just the wind, the soul, the life out of her. Drained. She'd cried till she'd almost thrown up, and even then she didn't stop, while she hugged Jenna, standing on the shore of the damned lake that took her away.

She didn't want to live, didn't want to breathe, didn't want to exist in a world that didn't have her best friend in it.

Just then, the door clicked open. Startled, she turned off the TV and put the remote down.

"Hello?"

Naya's head poked through the door, and Heather burst into a fresh round of tears.

In one quick motion Naya was on the couch next to her. Close enough she could smell Naya's signature perfume and feel her breathing. "Heather, it's okay," Naya said softly, cradling her face. "It's okay, it's okay, you're just fine."

Heather sobbed into Naya's hands, her own wrapped around her head, trying to bury her face into her legs. She curled up on their couch, folding into herself. "Oh my God. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry," she gasped. "We tried. We tried so hard. We tried so, so, hard and it wasn't enough. I'm sorry."

Naya never wavered, letting her sob.

"Your dad went swimming, your mom begged the lake to give you back, we shouted your name, I almost jumped in myself, I tried to organize a search party-" Heather gasped, sobbing and heaving. "We tried so hard to get you back."

"Heather, hun, you're just fine, seriously, you're okay, you're okay darling," Naya said softly. "Shhhhhh. May I hug you?"

Heather nodded vigorously, and Naya pulled her into a hug, wrapping her arms around Heather's trembling body. She stayed there, holding her and rubbing circles into her back. Heather just shook in her grasp, willing herself not to cling to Naya and never let go.

"Are you okay?" Heather gasped shakily. "Are you really here?"

"I'm okay," Naya smiled. "And no. I'm gone. The water doesn't hurt my lungs anymore though."

Heather tucked her head into the crook of Naya's neck. "Can you stay a while?"

Naya's hand continued to rub circles on her back. "Not too long," she said. "Just long enough to promise you that I'm not sad or scared anymore, okay?"

"Please don't go," Heather sobbed. "We're supposed to grow old together, we're supposed to raise our children together and the end up in a nursing home together. And then when we die we can go through walls as ghosts together and scare the shit out of people."

Naya laughed quietly. "It was time to go," she said. "I know you don't understand and you think I was supposed to live longer, but I'll be alright, okay? And so will you. It won't be all at once, and probably not soon, but I promise it won't hurt as bad."

"What about Josey?"

"He knows. I made sure to tell him too," Naya said. "It's okay. He's okay. Take care of him for me, will you?"

"Yeah," Heather wiped at her tears furiously, until Naya replaced her hands with her own and gently thumbed away the fresh tears. "Yeah, I was planning on it anyway. Josey needs a mom. You're a hero, you know that?"

"I am?" Heather finally caught Naya off guard.

"Yeah. You died saving your son. He's alive because of you."

"Oh, wow," Naya stared down at her lap. "He's going to grow up and be so amazing."

She got up and moved over to the sink in Heather's house. The open plan allowed Heather to still see Naya from the living room, or she would have gotten up to follow her. She didn't want to lose sight of her best friend, not again. She came back with a glass of water. "Here, drink this. It'll help you feel better." She smoothed out the blanket and sat down next to her.

"The very same substance that took you away," Heather grimaced, and took a few sips.

"I can't stay much longer," Naya said. "But before I go, I promise you something. I'm watching from above, and I see your wins, and I see your losses, and I'm here for you. Write letters on balloons. I'll get them."

"Please don't go," Heather whispered, crumpling once more into Naya's body, tucking her head on her chest like she always did behind the scenes of Glee. "Please don't leave me. Don't leave us."

"I wish I could stay forever," Naya said, her voice breaking. "I'm sorry I can't."

Heather finally looked up, and Naya was crying too.

"I know, I fucking know this is not how it was supposed to be. And I know you think it's not fair that I'm not here and you are," Naya whispered. "I know, and I'm sorry."

"It's not!" Heather screamed, throwing the glass on the floor. "It's not! You're supposed to be here! This isn't happening! You're alive, and you're going home to Josey, you're going to take care of him and everything's going to be okay!"

"It's not," Naya said, sobbing. "Heather, please, I know it hurts so bad right now. I know you can't swallow around the lump in your throat. I know you're so, so, so, sad. I know you're angry that I got taken away and I know you don't think it's fair. I know you're probably confused and scared. And that's okay. Just please, try to remember, I'm not hurting anymore. I'm okay. I'm at peace. I don't feel a thing. I want you to not worry about me."

"Won't you, please, just stay with me," Heather begged. "Just stay here and make it okay for a little while longer. It still hurts for me! It still hurts." She pulled Naya against her, feeling her drop her cheek against the top of her head.

"I have to go," Naya said, wrapping Heather in a hug again. She wiped at her tears. "I'm an angel now. I have my wings, and you are the human I've chosen to protect. You, and Josey, and the other Glee people, okay? I am always watching over you. When you see a shooting star, that's me, cheering you up."

She planted a kiss on Heather's forehead. "You're going to be okay. I'll protect you from above. I promise, okay?"

And with that she left Heather on the couch and slipped out of the door.

Heather got up immediately, yanking open the door and running out on the street. "NAYA!"

"NAYA, PLEASE!" Heather dropped to her knees, not caring that the asphalt was searing hot, burning her knees. "Please, please come back. Oh God, oh God, this can't be real please. Bring her back. Nay Nay, please, please, please, oh God."

She let the tears fall freely, down her cheeks and onto the road, until her husband came and grabbed her, bringing her back inside and hugging her till the tears stopped. When she'd finally slowed to hiccups, he loosened his grip on her.

"Hey, babe," he said, not leaving her hugs, and reaching across the coffee table. "Mrs. Rivera wanted you to have this. They found it in her personal belongings."

He handed her a small box. She opened it, and inside there was a silver necklace inside, with a small, flat circle pendant.

On the pendant it had an engraved shooting star, and " _Naya_ " written beneath it.

There was a sheet of lined paper, folded and squished beneath it. She unfolded it and began reading. 

_Dear Hemo,_

_I don't know if you'll remember this, when we're old and have Alzheimers and roll around nursing homes together, but in the case of that happening, I wanted one of my family members to give you this. We made this promise to each other during Glee when everyone thought we were having an affair and we wanted to fuck with them._

_If you're reading this, it means I'm no longer on this earth. I don't know what we've done together yet, but I bet it's a lot by this point, and I'm sure it's been fun._

_You're an incredible person, Heather. You can't forget that. You helped me, and so many other people, and I don't want the fact that I'm gone to stop that. Spread the love you gave me on other people. You were one of the best people in my life and I never, ever, ever want you to forget that._

_You're the most beautiful human being ever. Your life radiated everything good in this world and I wanted to be with you all the time. I love you, from the bottom of my heart. You are my best friend and that will never change._

_No wonder people thought we were having an affair, huh?_

_Anyway, to put an end to this rambling, you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Spread love. Spread light, Heather. You are a pure ray of sunshine, you are the best mom, and you'll succeed at everything you have already done and are going to do._

_I am watching over you, from above. I promise. I'm protecting you. It's all okay. I'm real happy - I have a lot of friends, and I get to finally see Cory again._

_Read this letter again. And again. Never forget, Heather. I am your shooting star, when you look up, I'll be there._

_Love, love, love, and more love_

_-Naya_

Heather wiped away the tears streaming down her face. "Oh God. Never forget. Fly high, shooting star."


End file.
